Dragon phantom
by phantom thr
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu mayor enemigo regresara? ¿Qué pasaría si te salva más de una vez? Si no lo le agradecieras ¿Qué es lo que sucedería? ¿Y si tu propia hermana fuera la única que le diera esa oportunidad que nunca tuvo? Es la primera vez que es Raiting T
1. chapter 1 consecuencias

Dragón Phantom

¿Qué pasaría si tu mayor enemigo regresara? ¿Qué pasaría si te salva más de una vez? Si no lo le agradecieras ¿Qué es lo que sucedería? ¿Y si tu propia hermana fuera la única que le diera esa oportunidad que nunca tuvo?

Consecuencias.

Pdv Danny.

No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de las intenciones de mi mayor enemigo. ¿El acabo con el cangrejo para su propio beneficio?...aunque aún no logro entender ¿Por qué me salvo de su propio clon? Después de vencer al cangrejo llego mi familia, Sam y Tucker poco después llegaron los hombres de blanco y entonces comenzó el caos, ellos atacaron y el respondió el ataque, pero más violento. Tuve que interferir antes de que se le ocurriera hacer más daño….Nunca confié en el…..nunca creeré que él ha cambiado. ¿Por qué reloj confía en él? ¿Por qué desato a mi hermana?...No, él es mi enemigo, no tengo que confiar en él,….aunque me haya salvado la vida y en mi interior quiero agradecerle….pero que estoy diciendo el solo lo hizo para después traicionarme.

Antes de que me este enfrentando a Dan, Tucker me dijo que la armada caza fantasmas estaba cerca...escuche que sus armas tenían ectoranium. Dan intento atacarme, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo...a quien le importa.

Me aleje cuando escuche que Sam gritara que me alejara de ahí...al parecer Dan también lo intento.

Después escuche los disparos, Jazz se veía preocupada, pero ¿Por que el trato de matarla anteriomente?...luego ella corrió para detener los disparos...suerte que la camioneta de la armada la detuvo. Ella trataba de detener el ataque alegando que se estaba defendiendo ¿Ensero? Unos minutos mas tarde al parece la energía de Dan disminuyo ...espero que si.

Me cruce de brazos, esperando un ataque sorpresa, Jazz aun estaba preocupada por ¿el? ¿Tal vez el le hizo algo a mi hermana para que se preocupara?...ella me dijo que debía hacer algo y eso hare en cuanto intente atacar de nuevo. La nube de humo se despejo, el cuerpo de Dan estaba inerte...yo sabia que no hay que bajar la guardia, mucho menos con el.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Por que? ¿Por que el?

Dragón Phantom

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el?

Pdv Jazz

Puede que suene una locura, pero el mayor enemigo de mi hermano me desato…nunca creí que hiciera eso ni mucho menos un escudo para proteger a mí y a Danny, claro a su manera.

Danny pensó que me iba atacar en cuanto Dan me desato, pero no lo hizo. Sé que mi hermano no confía en el por todas las cosas horribles que hizo.

Después de ver que ese cangrejo arrojo a Dan a un edificio y el salió furioso, Danny me dijo que se encargaría de este asunto…yo al principio no estaba segura de dejarlo solo con Dan, pero algo me decía que Dan no le haría ningún daño a mi hermano. Fui a casa y les pregunte a Sam y a Tucker ¿Por qué Dan estaba aquí?, ellos me dijeron que Danny fue secuestrado en la guarida de reloj por una garra que salió de un portal del tiempo arrastrándolo hasta llegar a otra dimensión donde se encontró con un clon de Dan, quien es el que lo ataco brutalmente….es ahí donde Dan interfirió para salvar a mi hermano. Luego volvieron a la guarida de reloj, Danny por supuesto estaba terriblemente herido y me dijeron también que Dan lo había hecho desinteresadamente….Ya son varias veces que lo salvo, yo vi cuando mi hermano se enfrentó al cangrejo sin tener éxito en derrotarlo. Él lo salvo ¿Por qué no perdonarlo? ¿Por qué no reformarlo, para que haga el bien?

Sam, Tucker, yo y mis padres habíamos llegado a la escena del fin de la batalla. Mis padres obviamente no sabían lo que realmente sucedió durante los días en que Danny no estaba en la ciudad….yo ya lo sabía. Vi a Dan, pensativa, si realmente se merece una oportunidad. Escondí mi rostro al notar que el también me observaba….luego recordé que salvo a la ciudad. Escuche que mi madre preguntaba si Dan era amigo de Danny y que deberían agradecerle….Danny respondió que no, que no era necesario hacerlo, pero ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho eso?

Mientras pensaba en eso….Los hombres de blanco llegaron, luego atacaron a Dan sin ninguna razón….Yo sabía que no había hecho algo malo hasta ahora…mi hermano lo tuvo que enfrentar, cuando los hombres de blanco se retiraron por el miedo que le provoco. Todo empeoro cuando llego la armada caza fantasmas. Escuche por mi madre que ellos tenían ecto-ranium en sus armas, me preocupe por mi hermano al pensar que le llegaría a tocar uno de los disparos, pero no fue así.

Iba directo a Dan, quien grito de dolor después de que inútilmente salir de ahí. Por alguna razón, me sentí preocupada hasta el borde de intentar detener el ataque….una camioneta de la armada me detuvo , de ahí salió la que parecía ser la líder del grupo, intente que detuvieran los ataques …..Pero mis intentos fueron inútiles. ¿Por qué no me acerque antes a Dan para agradecerle?

Los disparos siguieron, hasta que la energía de Dan disminuyo….me preocupe mucho, aunque para Danny puede que sea un truco para un ataque sorpresa….yo sé que no es así. Él estaba completamente herido, le dije a Danny que hiciera algo, pero vi que en su mirada decía que no le importaba en el absoluto….solo espero que Dan este bien. Aun así, ¿Por qué Danny actúa así, Dan le salvo la vida? Puede que Dan haya atacado violentamente a los hombres de blanco, pero es obvio que él no iba a huir.

De alguna manera me comprometo a mí misma ayudar a reformar a Dan, aunque sea lo más difícil….no importa, lo voy hacer…..aunque Danny diga lo contrario.


	3. Chapter 3 Sin intentar

Dragón Phantom

Sin intentar, no hay recompensa.

Pvd Dan

Después de que yo derrote al cangrejo con la poca ayuda de Danny que solo fue la carnada.

Todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que llegaron los padres de Danny…..bla,bla,bla, mucho afecto y amor. Escuche decir a mi madre….es decir a la mama de Danny, decirle al mocoso inservible que deberían agradecerme.

Bueno una vez no hace daño a nadie ¿verdad?, pero el tonto niño se negó. Luego llegaron los problemas, en otras palabras los hombres de blanco…..¬.¬ ugh cuanto los odio. Note que sospechaban de mí, por mi ecto-enegia alta, a pesar de que me sentía orgulloso por eso. Vi que otra criatura casi igual al cangrejo se acercó detrás de dos de los idiotas-blancos….no, se con exactitud que les hizo, pero no tardaron en dispararme. ¿Enserio? En verdad que no saben a con quien se están metiendo y juro que no lo querrán volver hacer.

Sus disparos apenas quemaron mi uniforme….ni siquiera un maldito rasguño. Ahora si estaba molesto, primero les salvo a todos su asquerosa vida y así me lo agradecen disparándome. Bien, les hare sentir el verdadero miedo!

Intente contenerme antes de atacarlos, pero al recordar lo malagradecidos que son, deje de preocuparme si lastimaba alguien….mala decisión debería decir ahora. La verdad es que no es mi estilo salvar vidas humanas inútiles, pero debía hacerlo por el trato que hice. Ataque el tanque solo para darles una advertencia, una que no deben ignorar…..dos de los hombres de blanco me pidieron piedad ¿Tiene que ser una broma? Antes de que me haya desecho de ese par de idiotas, Danny me ataco. ESTO YA ES EL COLMO….le salve la vida más de una vez…..es un maldito malagradecido

Acepte en ayudarlo porque tal vez me arrepentía solo un poco….una vez más sentí lo que es un héroe, me agrado esa sensación, pero nada dura mucho tiempo. Me moleste aún más cuando el inútil mocoso menciono que yo no podía cambiar y que yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad…..Eso lo había escuchado durante 10 años, no me molestaba en esos momentos. Ahora si no me arrepentiré en romperle la cara….ese mocoso no se ha dado cuenta que si no fuera por mí el ya no existiría en la tierra…..aunque me hubiera gustado que eso pasara, pero prometí no traicionar al que me libero o los que me liberaron de ese inútil termo.

Solo una pequeña lección para que se dé cuenta de lo que hice por el….pero no lo logre en cuanto apareció una cadena que evito que le hiciera "daño" al mocoso inútil. Escuche que Sam le gritaba a Danny que saliera de donde yo y el estábamos. Sentí un dolor interno proveniente de la cadena hacia mi cuerpo, después de que termino alce la vista y vi un helicóptero con una ametralladora. Genial, ¿Qué sigue, el ejército? Pensé con sarcasmo. Anteriormente escuche que los que estaban por atacarme tenían en sus armas ecto-ranium….bien, eso es malo, sabía que era dañino para los fantasmas. Intente escapar, pero no funcionaba.

El piloto del helicóptero disparo las infernales balas de ecto-ranium, como no podía moverme recibí todos los disparos y dolía horrible….apenas mis sentidos estaban en si….escuche que Jazz grito que se detuvieran ¿Acaso se preocupa por mí? Bueno al menos hay alguien que tiene sentido común y pueda perdonarme, pero si se acerca demasiado recibiría los disparos….sentí alivio al no verla cerca de mí. Después de que terminaron los disparos, me sentía tan débil que caí al suelo pesadamente. Note la mirada de Danny, era fría diciendo que le valía. Apenas escuche que Jazz le dijo que hiciera algo…más bien esperaba que desapareciera. Bueno si ese es mi destino que así sea…se arrepentirá después. Valió la pena el intento.

 **En los siguientes capítulos, va de acorde al comic.**


	4. Chapter 4 Re-nacer

**Dragón Phantom**

 **Re-nacer.**

 **(Este capítulo contiene spoiler…..lo siento no me resiste -.-)(lo ultimo son suposiciones mías, así que por eso es spoiler).**

El cuerpo inerte de Dan, no daba ningún indicio de que se pudiera mover. La armada caza fantasmas aprovecho ese momento para presumir que aun eran los mejores después de lo que sucedió con el asteroide. Jazz aun estaba desesperada, nadie le así caso….ni siquiera Danny. ¿Qué podía hacer? De alguna manera debe ayudar…..se comprometió ayudar.

La líder de la armada felicito al piloto del helicóptero por los disparos bien certeros. Estaba bastante complacida de capturar a una "amenaza" fantasma. Creyendo que llevárselo y enjaularlo era la solución.

Descarga: hecho y hecho-dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Víbora: Bien, hecho novato-dijo por el comunicador.

Águila: amm, gracias jefa-dijo avergonzado.

Trash: Aun tenemos estilo-dijo arrogante.

Víbora: Tú lo has dicho, Trash-dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa

Jack: T-Tenemos que irnos-dijo con temor.

Maddie: Vamos, Jazz-dijo intentando convencer a su hija.

Jazz: No! Por favor mama! Se racional! El no merece ser tratado de esa manera! Por favor, haz algo-dijo desesperada y bastante preocupada.

Maddie: L-Lo siento Jazz, pero a diferencia de Danny. Hay fantasmas que no pueden ser razonables con…..esa es su naturaleza-dijo erróneamente.

Jazz: No! Eso no puede ser, mama-dijo desesperada por ayudar a Dan.

Mientras Jazz intentaba por todos los medios convencer a sus padres que hicieran algo, Sam se acerco a Danny con preocupación en su mirada. Danny por el contrario no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Sam: Así que… ¿Qué pasara ahora?-dijo preocupada.

Danny: El lo ha hecho…Eso es todo lo que importa-dijo fríamente

Arriba en uno de los edificios que no habían sido destruidos, el águila que anteriormente le había puesto el collar a Dan con su magia, y que había visto todo desde el principio. Estaba concentrándose para ver si podía hacer que Dan recupere su energía, pues sabía que no merecía ese trato

Víbora: Ponle ese collar, Nos vamos-dijo satisfecha.

Uno de los integrantes de la armada caza fantasmas ya estaba por ponerle el collar a Dan, que le había dicho su jefa. Antes de que se acercara lo suficiente, los dos integrantes Descarga y Trash presenciaron un movimiento que era de Dan, Jazz lo pudo notar y estaba realmente sorprendida. Danny igual lo noto, pero él estaba nervioso, pues pensaba que ya no tendría que enfrentarlo una vez más. En cuanto a Sam estaba sorprendida ante la inmunidad que Dan tenia con el ecto-ranium, eso era imposible ningún fantasma puede resistir tanto daño.

Todos los integrantes de la armada caza fantasmas estaban nerviosos. La líder estaba desesperada por qué Descarga no le ponía el collar y Trash apenas si se pudo acercar a Dan, quien estaba brillando verde. Eso al parecer indicaba que el fantasma se estaba haciendo inmune al ecto-ranium, y eso para muchos era una mala noticia.

Trash: (Esto es malo, esto es malo)-pensativo y nervioso.

Vibora: ¿Qué es lo que estas esperando Descarga? -grito desesperada y con miedo.

Trash: Solo no intentes levantarte...¡Hazlo ahora! (a Descarga)-dijo nervioso de que se pueda levantar Dan.

 **PDV Danny**

 **¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? él se ha vuelto más fuerte, ahora ni el ecto-ranium le podrá hacer daño. Tal vez ni siquiera yo pueda vencerlo otra vez con mi lamento fantasmagórico.**

 **Pero, si se atreve a atacar…hare todo lo posible para derrotarlo, no importa lo mucho que me cueste.**

 **Fin de PDV**

Los dos miembros de la armada caza-fantasmas se acercaron peligrosamente a Dan, quien aún brillaba intensamente. Una vez que estaban demasiado cerca una explosión los golpeo fuertemente. La líder estaba bastante furiosa e indignada de que su misión de capturar al fantasma fuera frustrada.

Víbora: Tu….monstruo!-grito furiosa, por las heridas que recibieron sus compañeros

Mientras, Danny sentía un dolor interno y escucho muy dentro de su ser unas palabras que parecían un hechizo o algo que drenaba mas su energía, intentando que perdiera su forma fantasma.

En cuanto Dan, recupero la vista….su mirada era peligrosa, dando la clara advertencia que no deben acercarse más. Jazz en ese momento en su último intento grito algo que desconcertó a todos a su alrededor.

Jazz: Corre!-grito con lagrimas en los ojos

Danny por el contrario sintió que se des transformaba involuntariamente, preguntándose ¿Qué estaba pasando?, Dan escucho a Jazz….no sabía si hacerle caso o no, así que decidió hacerlo…pero en un descuido la líder de la armada le puso el collar, haciendo que Dan no pudiera siquiera volverse invisible.

 **PDV Dan**

 **¿Qué está pasando? Primero me atacan con ecto-ranium y me siento como un animal cazado a punto de ser un trofeo, luego ciento que mis energías regresan de la nada. Escucho que Jazz grito que yo corra…..espero que tenga suficiente energía para hacerlo.**

 **Y algo me dice que no soy el único afectado, siento que Danny está perdiendo su forma fantasma….vaya, la ironía del momento…..yo pierdo la conciencia y él se des transforma sin saber por qué.**

 **Esto sería gracioso, si no tuviera este estúpido collar. Y aunque me disguste, ahora siento lastima por el mocoso insolente…(suspiro) creo que aun el trato está vigente, que mala suerte. ¿Pero, por que quieren que lo guie? El es un completo idiota….. en estos momentos prefiero estar en la comodidad del estúpido termo (con cierto sarcasmo).**

 **PVD Dan**

 **SI, LO SE Soy muy malvada...por tardarme tanto y hacer spoiler :**

 **Me encanta este mes, por que cumplo años -.-, (ahora se por que en este mes soy demasiado malvada, mi cumpleaños esta muy cerca del día de muertos y halloowen...)**


	5. Chapter 5 segunda oportunidad!

**Dragón Phantom**

 **Segunda oportunidad?!**

 **Más Spoilers!**

 **(Considero que yo no soy tan cruel como la autora de dicho comic)**

En el momento que nuevamente quedo atrapado Dan. Una voz bastante conocida para dos fantasmas se escuchó cerca.

Reloj: Tiempo fuera!-con calma

Como Dan existía fuera de tiempo a él no le afectaba en nada, en cambio a Danny, su familia, Sam y la líder de la armada caza fantasma le afectaba. Esta vez el amo del tiempo se acerco a Jazz y le puso un medallón de tiempo. Al recuperar el movimiento se sorprendió de ver al fantasma que alguna ocasión su hermano le conto.

Jazz: Que sucede?-asustada.

Reloj: Tranquila, Todos excepto Dan y Tu no están congelados en el tiempo. Además creo, que phantom necesita tu apoyo para reformase como tú te comprometiste-explicando la situación.

Jazz: Pero, el me puede atacar en el estado en que esta-dijo viendo a Dan con temor.

Reloj: Tranquila, yo estaré detrás de ti, además no creo que le convenga hacerte daño por el trato que tiene con alguien más poderoso que el-dijo sonriente.

Jazz: Esta bien-dijo aun nerviosa.

Jazz se soltó de su madre quien estaba congelada en el tiempo, la chica podía notar que todo en el ambiente estaba congelado excepto ella y Dan quien intentaba quitarse el collar que le puso aquella líder de la armada; ya tenía suficiente con el collar mágico. En eso sintió que Jazz estaba a unos metros, quería advertirle que era peligroso acercarse, pero con dos collares uno invisible y uno real le impedía respirar aunque no lo necesitaba realmente.

Dan: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-dijo bastante molesto.

Jazz: Yo, solo….quería...-dijo nerviosa.

Dan: Si, tienes un maldito termo….puedes usarlo. No me importa regresar ahí…-dijo irritado

Jazz: No! No, es eso…..quería agradecerte por desatarme y salvar a mi hermano-dijo nerviosa e intentando no mirarlo a los ojos.

Dan: Tsss…..A ese mocoso! Ja…..estaría mejor muerto-dijo enojado por recordar todo lo que sucedió anteriormente.

Jazz: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! El es un héroe-dijo molesta.

Dan: Un héroe que es un maleducado, además de que no sabe que si no fuera por mí estaría realmente muerto, además de que se llevo crédito que él no se merecía-apenas podía hablar.

Jazz: Entonces, ¿es verdad que tu lo salvaste de tu propio clon?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Dan: Así, es….la verdad aun no sé por qué tuve que salvarlo. Es irónico que él fuera a morir en mis manos y que yo lo salvara-dijo con voz ronca.

Jazz se dio cuenta que el fantasma se llevaba una mano al collar. No dijo nada y se dirigió con la líder para buscar las llaves del collar real. Dan se dio cuenta e inconscientemente sonrió al entender que es lo que quería hacer.

La chica se acerco al fantasma quien vio la llave, así que se tranquilizo y permitió que lo liberara de su doble tortura. Al ser liberado, se dio cuenta de la presencia de reloj y gruño con fastidio.

Reloj: Dan, si quieres liberarte del collar mágico, debes aceptar que Jazz te ayude a reformarte-dijo sereno.

Dan: ¿Qué?! No, yo nunca voy aceptar eso-dijo enojado.

Jazz: Vamos, acepta….yo prometo que nada te pasara (y eso incluye que Danny no trate de encerrarte en el termo)-dijo mas convencida.

Dan: Bien! (más bien yo tendré que cuidar de ella)Solo porque aun estoy atado a ese trato-dándose por vencido.

( **Esto nunca paso n.n')**

El fantasma al aceptar esa "inútil" ayuda de Jazz, pudo liberarse del collar mágico. Después Jazz agarro de la mano a Dan y lo guio a casa, para que le pudiera quitar las balas que aun estaban incrustadas en el pecho del fantasma. En cuanto la joven y el fantasma ya estaban lejos Reloj descongelo el tiempo para que todos se dieran cuenta que es lo que había pasado, sabía que el chico fantasma tarde o temprano lo visitaría para reclamarle el porqué Dan debía estar en su casa.

Danny: ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo confundido.

Maddie: Dios, mío!…Jazz a desaparecido!-grito asustada por no encontrar rastro alguno de su hija.

Danny: ¿Qué?!-grito sorprendido

Jack: Parece que ese fantasma también….¿Que habrá pasado?-dijo con miedo en su voz.

Danny: Ese maldito, secuestro a Jazz-dijo llegando a la conclusión equivocada.

 **En casa de los Fenton**

Jazz y Dan habían llegado a casa, en cuanto entraron Jazz no perdió tiempo en llevar al fantasma al laboratorio para quitarle esas infernarles balas de ectoranium.

Jazz: Primero tengo que llamar a Danny o mis padres para que sepan que estoy bien-dijo sacando su celular.

Dan: No crees, que de tal preocupación crean que yo te secuestre y piensen que te obligue a decir eso-dijo con ironía, pues eso es lo que pasaba.

Jazz: Tal vez…pero vale intentar. Además, todo este rato que llevamos aquí no se te ha ocurrido hacerme algo malo-dijo sonriente a pesar de tener a un "peligroso fantasma".

La chica marco al número de Danny, pues recordó que sus padres no eran de llevar celular a todos lados. Entro rápidamente la llamada y contesto un muy alterado Danny.

Danny: Más vale que mi hermana, este bien maldito! Si no…...Oh Jazz eres tú, lo siento. Dime, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te obligo hacer algo?-dijo alterado.

Jazz: Danny, Tranquilízate estoy bien. Estoy en la casa, en cuanto a Dan….el no me ha hecho nada-dijo tranquila.

Danny: ¿Qué? A ver espera….llevaste a mi peor enemigo a la casa! Tu sabes lo peligroso que es-dijo aun mas alterado.

Jazz: Bueno, yo no lo creo…de hecho reloj me pidió que yo me encargara de reformarlo, para que no haga más daño-dijo seria.

Danny: Si, claro…Te lo repito, el es peligroso. Nunca va a cambiar, el no merece otra oportunidad, el no la merece-dijo molesto.

Jazz: Dime. ¿Acaso él no te ayudo en derrotar a ese horrible cangrejo?...¿Acaso no te salvo de su propio clon? El….el me desato, no lo recuerdas-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Al otro lado de la ciudad.**

Los padres de Danny y Jazz escucharon la conversación y les llamo la atención que su hija había mencionado que Danny no fue quien la desato.

Maddie: Espera un momento Danny…..¿Tu no desataste a tu hermana?-dijo con molestia.

Danny: Yo…...yo no sabía cómo-dijo dándose cuenta de su error.

Maddie: ¿Acaso ese fantasma se preocupó más por tu hermana, que tú?! Así, que por eso decidiste no agradecerle ¿eh?-dijo realmente enojada.

La muy enojada mujer le arrebato el celular a Danny sin siquiera exigir que se lo diera. Del otro lado Jazz pudo escuchar como su madre regañaba a su hermano menor, aunque sabía de qué de alguna u otra forma se lo merecía.

Jazz: ¿Mama, estas bien?-preocupada.

Maddie: Si, cariño estoy bien (suspiro)…..Haz lo que tengas que hacer con ese fantasma y después hablaremos sobre este tema-dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

Danny: Mama, por favor entiende Jazz está en peligro-dijo con necedad.

Maddie: Ya Basta, Daniel! Si hubieras desatado anteriormente a tu hermana en vez de ese fantasma, pudiera no haber pasado esto…Estas castigado jovencito-dijo con autoridad.

Sam, se acercó preocupada a su novio. Nunca se imaginó que Danny, no ayudara a su propia hermana, en cambio Dan a pesar de ser un fantasma homicida por así decirlo ayudo a Jazz sin dudar.

Danny: No, puedo creerlo. Pierdo mis poderes justo en el momento en el que ese maldito se recupera de los disparos y secuestra a Jazz-dijo frustrado.

Sam: Danny, tengo algo que decirte…recuerdas cuando despertaste en la guarida de reloj….( **vio a sentir a su novio y continuo** )…..pues aunque no lo creas Dan estuvo vigilando tu mejora, de hecho no le importo tener heridas casi igual de graves…además, de que todo ese tiempo nos notificaba tu estado de salud-dijo arrepentida de no haberlo mencionado antes.

Danny: Pero, él me dijo que ya se había encargado de ustedes, me preocupe mucho y me dispuse a transformarme, pero no pude-dijo confundido.

Sam: Bueno, fue un malentendido….lo que quiso decir es que estábamos bien, aunque esa vez no nos mencionó que ya estabas despierto. Tal vez lo hizo para que tú nos dieras la sorpresa-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Danny: Ya veo…..creo que acabo de cometer un error muy grande-dijo dándose cuenta por fin de las buenas intenciones de su enemigo.

 **Nuevamente en la casa de los Fenton.**

Jazz colgó la llamada y suspiro resignada, sabía que se había metido en un lio enorme, pero este era para bien. Después de poner su celular en la mesa, busco pinzas y otros utensilios médicos, suponía que las heridas que tenia Dan no se podían regenerar como debían por culpa de esas balas. Durante toda la discusión de Danny y su hermana, Dan se había quedado callado, pues no tenía porque entrometerse en ese asunto….no le importaba de todas formas. Y aun no podía creer que aquel chico sea tan desalmado, ¿Habrá habido un error con la conexión de poderes y de haber compartido parte de su energía con el mocoso?

Jazz: Dan!-llamando la atención del fantasma.

Dan: ¿eh?-alzando la vista hacia Jazz

Jazz: P- Podrías q-quitarte la camisa del traje?. Para q-que pueda sacar las balas- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron desconcertado, acato la petición con una media sonrisa picarona y aunque con un poco de vergüenza por que es la primera vez que lo hace frente a una chica, lástima que esa chica era su propia hermana. ¿De nuevo debería verla así, como su hermana?...si, si que debería.

 **(Yo: OMG! En este momento quiero ser Jazz(Léase con hemorragia nasal) )**

Jazz algo nerviosa toco el pecho del fantasma y saco con delicadeza la primera bala, obviamente Dan solo aguantaba en no gritar y asustar a Jazz. Así fue con las demás balas, después la chica agarro agua destilada y alcohol para que las heridas sanaran, le puso vendajes alrededor donde estaban las heridas aun frescas y al último le puso un curita en la nariz.

La chica dejo que descansara su "hermano menor", aunque era ilógico es diez años mayor que ella. Entonces ¿podría considerarlo como hermano mayor, a pesar de que en realidad era su hermanito? ( **XD sí, yo creo que aún lo considera su baby brother)** , mientras analizaba eso, cosía la camisa desgarrada de Dan. En cuanto termino escucho que sus padres y Danny habían regresado.

Dan al presenciar a Danny con su sentido fantasma gruño con fastidio, no podía creer que ahora tenga que convivir con ese maldito mocoso que no tiene nada de héroe, Jazz se dio cuenta y decidió intervenir en lo que sea que vaya a pasar.

Danny bajo apresurado y ignoro el llamado molesto de su madre, aunque ya sabía toda la verdad no iba a tolerar que Dan le haga daño a su hermana. Bajo al laboratorio y vio a Dan junto a Jazz, por alguna razón le dieron ganas de golpear al fantasma pero su hermana se interpuso. En cuanto se calmo noto en una bandeja las balas de ectoranium aun con ecto-sangre y después noto los vendajes que ahora tenía su enemigo. ¿Enemigo? Pero si él me salvo y prácticamente a todos, pensó el chico mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Después de una muy larga charla con sus padres y decirles por qué ahora tenían un invitado para nada humano, cenaron en familia a pesar de las miradas molestas que le mandaba Danny a su hermana. Él no estaba de acuerdo que Dan, estuviera ni siquiera conviviera con su familia, era extraño que de repente este cambiando para bien.

Un fin de semana bastante tenso después. Danny se encontraba en la escuela, aun esperaba el toque del timbre de salida. Todo normal al parecer, el día anterior; es decir domingo Jazz por iniciativa quiso que Dan saliera con ella para dar un paseo. Por más que el chico insistía en que debía vigilarlos en especial a cierto fantasma, sus padres confiaban plenamente en su hermana.

Unas horas después el duo llego a casa como si fueran amigos o lo que sería más espeluznante hermanos, el chico fantasma paranoico salto del sillón y bombardeo a Jazz con preguntas. El fantasma solo vio la escena irónico e irritado, Jazz claramente se veía abatida de tantas preguntas de su hermano menor. Y aunque él no lo admitiera también haría eso si eso le pasara, ignoro olímpicamente las miradas fulminantes del menor entendiendo bien el mensaje.

Danny suspiro, Jazz le había dicho miles de millones de veces que solo está ayudando a Dan a reformarse. No estaba seguro si era algún truco, como la vez que creyó que el fantasma le había hecho algo para perder su forma fantasma o cuando creyó que les había hecho algo malo a su novia y mejor amigo.

Todo esos sucesos habían sido unos terribles malentendidos, ¿Qué es lo que sucedía, entonces? Una voz bastante familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos, esa voz era de Sam.

Sam: Danny! Me estas escuchando?-dijo algo molesta

Danny: ¿Qué sucede?-volviendo a la realidad.

Sam: Decía, que Jazz propuso salir todos al centro comercial o la hambur…..-no pudo terminar la frase.

Danny: Ni hablar, con una vez enfrentarme ahí con él es suficiente. Ya no podre con la segunda-dijo adivinando a donde quería llegar la conversación.

Sam: Bueno, entonces será el parque o el centro comercial-dijo dando otras ideas a donde salir.

Tucker: Oye, amigo te ves muy paranoico desde que….mmm, él está viviendo en tu casa-dijo curioso del extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Danny: Puede que lo este, pero es por una buena razón…..estamos hablando de él. De él que quería arruinar mi vida-dijo con temor.

Sam: Y del que te salvo más de una vez, arriesgando su propia "vida"-dijo algo molesta sin saber porque.

Danny: Ya no sé qué pensar…Jazz solo está pendiente de él. Y por lo que veo el, la protege y mucho-dijo con evidentes celos.

Tucker: Es mi imaginación….o estas celoso que Jazz ya no esté detrás de ti todo el tiempo-dijo con diversión.

Danny: No estoy celoso, estoy preocupado…..-dijo preocupado e intentado ocultar sus celos.

Tocaron el timbre, Danny no perdió tiempo sabía que su hermana salía un poco antes de la escuela y sus padres llegaban casi al mismo tiempo que él. Al llegar a casa se encontraron con una escena bastante enternecedora y rara, pues Jazz le hacía mimos a Dan como si fuera un lindo y adorable gatito. Maddie interrumpió la escena, y su esposo agrego que si podían sentarse junto al dúo.

Maddie: Ya llegamos!-dijo con bastante entusiasmo.

Jazz: oh, hola-notando a sus padres y a su hermano.

Jack: ¿Podemos sentarnos junto a ustedes?-dijo curioso de conocer más a ese fantasma.

Jazz: Claro, pueden…..oye, que sucede!-dijo notando el inesperado agarre de Dan a su cintura.

Dan con solo amenazarlos con ojos brillantes y su lengua bífida dio a entender que no quería a nadie cerca, mucho menos al mocoso fantasma. Jazz entendió el mensaje, avergonzada pidió disculpa a su familia.

Jazz: Lo siento-dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

La chica noto el bufido que hizo Dan hacia Danny especialmente.

Maddie: eh, bueno…..mmm nosotros estaremos por allá-dijo nerviosa y asustada.

Danny y sus padres se retiraron, y como si no hubiera pasado nada Dan restregó su rostro en el cabello de Jazz. Complacido de nuevo de estar a solas con Jazz.

Jazz: No, crees que eres muy posesivo-dijo divertida.

 **(Si, vieron ese mini-comic entenderán la referencia ¬.¬ Dan sí que es un celoso posesivo n.n por eso lo amo)**

 **Este capítulo es todo a mi retorcida imaginación…..una que otra idea es parte del comic.**

 **El siguiente se retoma desde donde está basado en el comic.**


End file.
